User blog:Skull26374/Revenge Trilogy Cast Member Rankings
26) Eddie Williams (Vendettas) – Eddie came onto the show with what could have been an interesting storyline involving Alicia and Kam. He was allegedly abusive towards Alicia while they were dating and is rumored to have quit the show out of his own wishes. He only competed in one challenge, was never introduced, and is the only cast member to never receive an interview. 26) Briana LaCuesta (XXX: Dirty 30) – I genuinely believe Briana has been robbed twice in her Challenge career now. She was brought onto the show as a replacement for Ashley after she lost her luggage and this made her an immediate target. With no strong allies in the house, she was voted into the first elimination and lost to Britni. She was eventually eliminated in the Redemption House. 25) Rogan O'Connor (Vendettas) – ROH-gan has the personality and physique to be a great character for the show. Unfortunately, the effects of a previous back injury returned and caused him to give out and lose in the first challenge. I believe that had he stayed, he would have become the new hookup king of the Challenge house. 25) LaToya Jackson (XXX: Dirty 30) – LaToya chose an awkward time to return to the show. After an early boot due partly to the Oasis twist on the season before, she was one of the first six eliminated in "The Purge." While she always offers pleasant interviews, she lost in the Redemption House and was once again stricken of a chance to entertain us. 24) Shane Raines (XXX: Dirty 30) – The other Shane returned for the first part of the trilogy and seemed somewhat out of place with the other "dirtiest" star players of the franchise. Despite having his brother Tony there to compete with him, he was one of the six sent to the Redemption House after "The Purge." Immediately in the Redemption House he got into an altercation with Simone in which he physically assaulted her and was disqualified. 24) Simone Kelly (XXX: Dirty 30) – Simone can be counted on for being three things: dramatic, loud, and a terrible competitor. She was one of the first six eliminated in "The Purge" and sent to the Redemption House where she did manage to provide entertaining moments during her short stay. She and Shane got into a heated altercation in which Shane acted physically. She reacted in the heat of the moment by breaking a glass bottle, and was disqualified as a result. 23) Victor Arroyo (Vendettas) – Victor entered the show as one of the first Big Brother players in the franchise along with his vendetta Natalie. Even though he was known for being a competition beast on BB, this did not translate well here. Lackluster challenge performances and a weak social game in the house caused Victor to be voted in early, leaving him eliminated and feeling betrayed. He apparently did not enjoy his time on the show and did not promote it on social media either. 23) Alicia Wright (Vendettas) – There is no doubt that Alicia has star potential as seen on Are You the One? and Ex on the Beach. This however does not translate here. Though she managed to avoid getting last place during the challenges she competed in, she was targeted by Bananas for her relationship with Cory. After Cory's early elimination, she was selected to compete against Melissa and was sent packing as well. There is also speculation that she exaggerated or lied about her situation with Eddie to the producers of the show. 22) Ammo Hall (XXX: Dirty 30) – Ammo reminds me of Preston in the sense that I feel as though he is unfairly underrated. He really had no standout performances where he was obviously terrible and even sent Tony to the Redemption House. He was selected again for the following elimination and lost to Jordan. The format of the elimination caused Ammo to experience an episode of PTSD and he opted not to enter the Redemption House. I wouldn't mind if Ammo returns because we have never had someone quite like him. 22) Nicole Ramos (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas) – After looking back at her first two appearances, I really did enjoy Nicole. I feel like she is fun, messy, and a shitstarter. I don't know what happened, but her appearances on the trilogy were just dull. It may have been the absence of Nany but Nicole felt out of place, as though she was just there until it was her time to go. Her second trilogy appearance was flat out disappointing and she was eliminated at Gibraltar. She's on the current season of Ex on the Beach so maybe that's better for her. 21) Chuck Mowery (Final Reckoning) – I know that it may seem odd for Chuck to be ranked this high given that he never even got the chance to really compete in a challenge, but his mere existence brought a good storyline to the show. His breakup with Britni had been much of a mystery and answers were finally forced out. In the end Britni made herself look crazy and a rumor by Paulie that they hooked up in the Redemption House led to Brad breaking up with her. I hope Chuck gets another chance on the show. 21) Angela Babicz (Final Reckoning) – I was actually surprised when I enjoyed Angela on here. After a ridiculously loud and over dramatic appearance on Ex on the Beach, Angela was partnered with her frenemy Faith. She and Faith utilized the 'polidicking' strategy with Angela going after Bananas. Angela actually performed pretty well until Kam masterminded a plan to pin the rookie teams against each other, though it was interrupted by the Mercenaries. Surprisingly Angela wasn't the one to gas out in their elimination. 20) Darrell Taylor (XXX: Dirty 30) – It really doesn't feel right ranking Darrell this low on anything, but he wasn't able to do much during his short stay. He was one of the six players eliminated in "The Purge" and was sent to the Redemption House where he was sick for most of his time there. He nearly won his way back into the Main House after beating Devin in the challenge, but he lost in the final round in an upset by Tony. He made a brief appearance as a Mercenary in Vendettas and received the first ever draw in his elimination against Nelson. 20) Melissa Reeves (Vendettas, Final Reckoning) – Melissa is another British player with star potential, but she somehow manages to ruin things for herself. She was able to seduce strong player Nicole but put a target on her back after getting in Kam's face. Melissa showed that she was strong in eliminations after beating Alicia and losing to Sylvia. She came back and was partnered with Kam and had the potential to do really well, but was disqualified after attacking Kailah during an attempt to befriend her. 19) Dario Medrano (XXX: Dirty 30) – It feels strange looking back and remembering that Dario was shaping up to be one of the star players of the new generation. He lost steam over time and you could see that his attitude had changed drastically by the start of the trilogy. Dario just seemed like he didn't care and was just there. His social connections managed to take him past the halfway point, but he never made it back from the Redemption House. 19) Faith Stowers (Final Reckoning) – For someone from a show like Vanderpump Rules, Faith absolutely proved that she could hold her own. She came into the game prepared and stuck to the 'polidicking' strategy like her partner Angela, with Kyle. Faith's military experience helped her perform great in challenges but her relationship with Kyle caused Cara Maria to dislike her. During her elimination she hurt her hand and seemingly gassed out. 18) Derrick Henry (XXX: Dirty 30, Final Reckoning) – Yes, Derrick is awful at every single competition he does, but something about him is likable. You had to feel somewhat bad for the guy after he was eliminated early and his girlfriend started hooking up with the eventual winner of the season. In his second trilogy appearance he was able to make it slightly farther than before, but was still eliminated midway. I'll admit that Tori being unwilling to work with him probably brought their team down even more. 18) Jenna Compono (XXX: Dirty 30, Final Reckoning) – This may be my first controversial entry on this post, but Jenna didn't do a whole lot during the trilogy. She won the final part of "The Purge" but was backstabbed by Jemmye during the Double Cross and was eliminated by Kailah. She won her way back from the Redemption House but mostly stuck with Kailah until she lost in another Purge Challenge right before the final. After injuring herself on Champs vs. Stars, she took a break and came back for the final part where she was unable to find and dig up her vendetta Jemmye. We were again stripped of the Jenna-Zach storyline production desperately wants. 17) Jozea Flores (Final Reckoning) – I have to give it to Jozea, his challenge abilities improved a lot since Champs vs. Stars. He still has room for improvement, but he proved he could compete with the rest of the male players. He and Da'Vonne became the first players to win their way from the Redemption House twice, but their luck eventually ran out. 17) Nicole Zanatta (Vendettas) – Oh, Nicole. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I think she has the potential to dominate if she just thought things through. In her trilogy appearance she managed to have good social standing in the house and seduced rookie player Melissa. After Melissa's early exit, Nicole pretty much just hung around, winning a few Troikas and eventually reaching the final. She was removed from the final after twisting her ankle in a patch of mud. Her reunion with Laurel was random, but interesting. 16) Derrick Kosinski (XXX: Dirty 30) – This may be another shock entry, but I'm just gonna say it: Derrick is boring. That doesn't mean he isn't pleasant or doesn't bring competition, but he's boring. I believe that the show needs a healthy mix of competition and drama, and he only brings competition. What could've been an amazing comeback was simply a lackluster return with him performing great but mostly being just there. I know it was largely due to puzzles, but his final performance was also disappointing. I'll give him credit for his Mercenary elimination against Joss, that was an amazing matchup. 16) Da'Vonne Rogers (Final Reckoning) – I wasn't sure what to expect from Da'Vonne when she came onto the show. I knew she was entertaining as she was a viral gif, but I also knew she didn't make it incredibly far on either of her Big Brother stints. She really made me a fan during her time on the show. She had little difficulty keeping up with the other female players and made it past the halfway point. She also demonstrated a great social game when put between Bananas and the Lavender Ladies and proved that she wasn't willing to be a pawn. 15) Cory Wharton (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas, Final Reckoning) – I honestly don't know what the hell happened to Cory, but he's lost his potential. He had shown so much promise, even after screwing up the final right before the trilogy, but it all disappeared. Cory was targeted for his womanizing ways and even though he eliminated Derrick H., he lost to Hunter in elimination and later the Redemption challenge. He came back now dating Alicia, but was an early target for Bananas and he lost to Nelson in an embarrassing soccer elimination. Cory returned for the final part of the trilogy, winning his way into the house as a Mercenary. Despite entering relatively far into the game, Cory threw away the opportunity for himself and his partner Devin after he threw Tony to the ground during a drunken altercation, causing the pair to be disqualified. 15) Aneesa Ferreira (XXX: Dirty 30) – I feel bad for Aneesa. She always comes onto the show and performs well, but is targeted early or midway through the season for whatever reason. After winning the first part of "The Purge" and nearly winning the second challenge, Aneesa pulled an early double cross and selected Tori to compete against Marie in elimination. Tori won and sought her revenge against Aneesa by selecting her for an elimination against Kailah when Aneesa suffered an ankle injury earlier. Aneesa lost but and her way back from the Redemption House in an eating challenge against Marie and Nicole. Aneesa was thrown into the following elimination against Veronica and lost again. She did not win her way back from the Redemption House. She returned as a Mercenary on Vendettas, once again facing Veronica, but won by default after Veronica's finger was injured. 14) Joss Mooney (Vendettas, Final Reckoning) – Ranking Joss this low feels disappointing but he suffers from the same issue as Derrick K.: he's boring. Joss is incredibly attractive and performs great in challenges but he is quiet and rarely featured in interviews. He was eliminated midway through the season by the Mercenary twist in a grueling matchup against Derrick K. He returned partnered with Sylvia and began hooking up with Amanda. He became a member of Team Young Buck and was part of the only team to remain in the Main House from the beginning to the end of the season. He was unfortunately too trusting with Paulie which cost him and Sylvia the million dollars. 14) Tori Deal (XXX: Dirty 30, Final Reckoning) – I like Tori a lot. She's a little bit cocky but can hold her own for the most part and reminds me of Sarah as far as her attitude. She entered the trilogy already dating Derrick H. and started hooking up with Jordan after he was eliminated. She performed well and bounced between alliances with the rookie and veteran girls which led her to the final where she received third place. She returned as a Mercenary in Vendettas to compete against Kam but lost her round. For the final part of the trilogy she was partnered with Derrick H. but struggled with his poor athletic ability. They were eliminated early by Joss and Sylvia and were not selected to compete in the Redemption House. 13) Chris "CT" Tamburello (XXX: Dirty 30, Final Reckoning) – CT is a Challenge legend no doubt, but I feel like he doesn't have enough to offer nowadays. He can still perform well but isn't what he used to be and he relies largely on the respect given to him in the house by the other players to get him far. He was brought in prior to the second challenge after facing issues with airport security. He won most of the challenges and was sent to the Redemption House by daily challenge winners, but easily won his way back. He reached the Final Challenge but got third place thanks to his dad bod. After a break he came back partnered with Veronica and knew he was doomed from the start. The pair made it through a few challenges until they were purged due to Veronica's performance. They were not selected to compete in the Redemption House. 13) Veronica Portillo (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas, Final Reckoning) – Queen V is another Challenge legend with not a lot left to offer. She entered the trilogy after 11 seasons away from the show and actually performed decently well. She won an elimination against Aneesa and memorably blindsided Leroy, helping him be voted into elimination. She was sent to the Redemption House by daily challenge winners and did not win her way back. She came back the following season but was still a middle-of-the-pack player and had to leave after injuring her finger during a Mercenary elimination against Aneesa. For the final part of the trilogy she was partnered with CT and knew that she had to step up her game. CT was frustrated with her for most of their time in South Africa and the pair was purged early on. They were not selected to compete in the Redemption House. 12) Leroy Garrett (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas) – Leroy disappoints the hell out of me. Seriously, he could do so much better and potentially even win if he just played his own game and didn't blindly follow Bananas. He came onto the trilogy relying only on alliances and even admitted to riding other players' coattails. He made it far into the first part of the trilogy but was blindsided by Veronica and Britni who helped vote him into elimination. He lost to Hunter and did not win his way back from the Redemption House. He came back and once again relied on alliances to get him far. He turned against Tony after Tony voted Bananas into his eventual elimination and felt betrayed by Cara Maria after she saved Kyle over him. Leroy beat Brad in the final elimination and reached the Final Challenge but placed in the bottom four. He holds the distinction of being the only finalist on Vendettas to not win any challenges or earn any money in their bank account. 12) Britni Thornton (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas, Final Reckoning) – Britni is honestly a mess. I definitely was not expecting her to show out as much as she did during the trilogy. She was able to make decent social connections in the house and won eliminations against Briana and Nicole. She was eliminated in the final Presidio against Camila and did not win her way back from Redemption. She came back and immediately set her sights on Brad and the two became a showmance. Her relationship with Brad made her an eventual target and she was eliminated by Laurel during the Mercenary twist. During the final part of the trilogy she was partnered with her ex-boyfriend Chuck. The two were instantly sent to the Redemption House after Chuck did not know where he was buried and Britni went crazy. She was clearly still upset about the breakup and was vocal about wanting answers. Her behavior led to Paulie relaying a rumor that she had hooked up with Chuck back to Brad, leading to their breakup. Category:Blog posts